Found 'Jason Bourne'
Spotted the man walking out of the bank, the gang stopped him in his tracks. Reia: Wait a minute, sir. We're here to help. ???: Help me? How can I trust you? Reia: We know your condition. Two bullets on your back, a bank number on your hip and amnesia. ???: Are you with the authorities? Kiva: What? No, we are peacekeepers. ???: Prove it. - Reia showed the confused man her com-link as proof. Reia: There's your proof. We came here on our own. ???: Who are you? Reia: Reia.. The entire team is with us too. What's your name? ???: ...Jason. Kiva: Nice to meet you, Jason. I am Kiva. This is Ratchet and Clank. Those names are a good start for you to remember. Jason: Okay... I don't get it. Why are you helping me out? Kiva: Well, we have a mystery to go at too. Jason: What kind? Reia: One of the team members is framed of a robbery. Jason: I see. Look, truth be told, I can't help you. I have no idea who I am and I need to find answers. Reia: Are you really that daring to know the truth? Jason: ..Yes. - Suddenly, a familiar voice was called from behind. ???: Kiva? Is that you?? Reia: Amy Pond? Kiva: Gosh... Amy, you're here! Amy: You sound surprised.. Is everything okay? ???: Felt like she sees a ghost. Amy: No, Roy. She's just happy to see us. Reia: Roy.. You're Amy's boyfriend? Roy: Husband. Kiva: Wow. Congrats. Amy: Thank you. Roy: So, this is the entire team I heard about. Amy: Yep, that's them. Roy: I thought there are less members than this large pack. Kiva: About that, we have some complications, but Ratchet is chosen to lead the exiles and become something more. Amy: Like heroes? Kiva: Pretty much. Roy: A good way to get a second chance. Reia: Say, is the Doctor with you? Amy: No, said something about looking into a recent robbery. Reia: Then you knew about it? Roy: Well... Amy: Some, not all. Kiva: That's great.. Ratchet: Guys, we can't stay here too long. People around here might get suspicious. Kiva: Alright. - The gang teamed up with Jason as they make their way out of the border, until Reia already knew something is wrong and stopped the team, except for Jason who pushed on. Kiva: Um, Jason? Don't you think you should stop like we did? Jason: Why? Reia: Searching for truth will get you killed. Jason: How do you know? Reia: ..I've been searching too once. Kiva: Really? Reia: Yes. I knew I had to...restore the friends I lost long ago. That same quest nearly got me killed. Genis: That was before we met you? Reia: Yeah. Kiva: (Her journal is telling the truth after all.) What's the point, Reia? Reia: We have our own path to follow, not his. Kiva: Wait.. He just needed answers, that's all. Reia: That can't be a coincidence. Walking towards the darkness, with no other choice. That's what he wants all along. Kiva: (Hatchet?) Reia: (Yes.) Either way, we should get out of this place before- - Suddenly, the police surrounded Jason. In return, Jason used his unknown martial arts skills to clear the path out. Category:Scenes